shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Silva Niumbirch
He was the solo Patch officiant responsible for overlooking for new shaman fighters Personality when Silva appeared he was always calm yet .He speaks in a cold manner yet when renako tried to be friendly towards him. he then changed of heart and he become a friendly person. During his first and second qualification matches with Renako and Santi he appears quite helpful for both Renako and Santi. constantly shocked at their strength and given useful hints and tips at what they should do first in hand. however he dose believes the Shaman King should be an intuitive and being a flexible person capable of getting ideas in an instant and out-of-nothing. however, he has his own way of dealing with the Shaman fight. saying that most of his people should interfere more offend and to not prevent any slaughter,bloodshed and even deaths. that is apparently "The Will of Great Spirits." He has also made himself good friends with Renako and one point has made a good uncle figure towards her Character Relationships *caught Sharona when she was little by cheating, and told her she was disqualified from the grand shaman tournament match she had when she was only fifteen as a child. however unknown to Silva her grandfather put her back in the tournament later on when she got older for unknown reasons *participated both Renako,Thiago,Santi,Blaze and Cara in the grand shaman tournament to see what they can do for their futures Appearance Silva is a tall and was a muscular man with long black hair that is braided into two large bangs on each side of his face. During his first appearance, because the headband constantly shades his eyes, making him look very cruel. However, once his fight with Renako and Santi was over he appears to be a kind and helpful person. Like all the other family members of the Patch Tribe, he wears Native American cloak with a native American red headband. The headband has two large feathers in the side and a white pattern markings. Like many other Patch Priests, he wears a silver plate on his cloak, resembling an eagle, a reference to one of his guardian ghosts, the Silver Wing. He has five silver rings on his right hand, each shaped like one of his five totem guardian ghosts, this allowing him to materialize them on his hands, and in a leather sheath on his right leg he carries a long handcrafted knife, used as a handle for his oversoul When not working as a Patch he wears an American style leather shirt and sunglasses and his hair completely pulled back and tied in a ponytail style. In His battle outfit consists of angle long baggy Jeans and a blue top shirt tied together with strings in a cross pattern across his chest. Around his waist is a sash styled in the same way as his headband that holds a small silver scarf that is placed horizontal down his legs with Native American patterns. Also attached to the sash is two brown leather straps, the right holding the sheath for his knife. His shoes consists of black cloth with a silver plating all the way around. He wears bracelets on his wrists used to hold the mediums for two of his guardian ghosts. Abilities and Powers Silva has trained with the Patch Tribe for a long time and is therefore a strong shaman with a lot of Furyoku to materialize five nature spirits at the same time. Spirits :See More: Silver Arms Silva has five guardian ghosts, who are basic on the native American totem-pole. They were originally five animal spirits that have trained and refined themselves for over five hundred years eventually later becoming nature spirits. *'Silver Wing' - An eagle spirit. Appears rather arrogant. Says that human spirits cannot form an oversoul because of their large ego. *'Silver Horn' - An American Bison spirit. He rarely talks, and stutters a lot. *'Silver Rod' - A snake spirit. it is revealed she is a female. *'Silver Shield' - A turtle spirit. He is often seen talking reason. *'Silver Tail' - A coyote spirit. He usually just agrees with the others. The five animal spirits can become silver colored and combine to form a totem pole Cannon The Spirits are usually seen gathered around or on Silva discussing things. When Silva is to oversaw a match they appear very analytic to watch matches of new shamans those alike. History Early Past And Early Childhood Before the Timeskip A Test With Raimu Doing the Timeskip After the Timeskip A Test With Renako A Test With Santi A Test With Thiago A Test With Blaze and Cara Shaman Fight Etymology the name meaning of his name was pointed by her Renako, his name comes from "Silver" Character Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Shaman